User blog:Wyvern Queen Kym/MH3 Lessons Part 1.
Well, I figured it is about time I joined the wiki and also shared some knowledge I've learned over 8 years of hunting. In particular, I am going to be focusing on general Tri stuff and hammer usage which I commonly use with my students. Lesson 1: Hitboxes like Jagger I'm sure a LOT of people know about the annoying hitboxes on some monsters, and the hurtbox that some also come with. In particular, I've watched my student Jacob be hit with Rathian's tail on many occassions during my lessons. It came to my realization when I took off my evasion armor about how deceptive the tail of the Rathian and Rathalos in this gen is. Sure, its not Plesioth big, but still! This led to me investigating more into the hitbox of the large monsters in Tri. I found some odd discoveries I'd like to share, and I might add pictures later on what I'd imagine the hitbox to be like.' ' *'Rathian' **Rathian, since her revamp in Tri, has had a MAJOR change. Most notable to me is the size of her tail and wing's hitbox. I never really noticed, given the fact I was dodging with Evasion+1 when I first encountered her, but I've taken a second look. *#Rathian's Tail hitbox is larger than one might assume. This is especially noticable when you are avoiding her tail during a backflip or double backflip. This is probably the most noticable thing about Rathian's hitbox. *#Rathian's wings have a larger hitbox when in flight. Again, this is especially noted when she performs her backflips. This is somewhat harder to notice, but her wings can hit you about half a head away from the tips. *#Very minor notice to her feet. This problem has existed since MHFU, but Rathian's feet can knock you over when you are just underneath her wings. I've even tested this when crouching down. *'Barroth' **Barroth is the very first Brute Wyvern....and can annoy the heck out of me if I use a lance instead of my hammer with Evasion+1. It took me a while to take these notes on Barroth's hitbox, and this is what I've discovered thus far. *#Barroth's head can be a danger, especially when he is charging. It may just be the side of his face doing this to me, but I can be to the side of him (not the side where the tail swings) when he manages to knock me off my feet. His head isn't too bad in terms of hitbox, but its still significant enough for me to put it in here. *#The arms of Barroth have knocked me over on many an occasion. This mainly happens when he is using his head smash on another hunter and I'm under him. It might also happen if he's doing it to Chacha. Being knocked over is one thing, but its sorta bad when you are right underneath a brute wyvern with no armor on (hopefully you all never do that). *Plesioth **No, I'm not an idiot. Don't complain on how I put Plesioth on a list where he doesn't exist in Tri. Everyone knows Plesioth is the WORST with his hitboxes having been done. At least they fixed it a bit in MHFU, and then even more in the upcoming games...let's see how much already-known stuff I can blab about from Plessy back when his hitbox was rather poor. This might inform some of the older game owners. *#Plesioth's most infamous attack: his hipcheck. I can be an entire bodylength away from Plessy and still be sent rolling back in MHFU while teaching my students. The poorly done design of Plesioth's hitboxes makes it so you don't even have to be close to him to get hit hard by this move. *#Walking in place = feet danger zone. On many occassions when I'm fighting Green Plesioth, this occurs to me. Being knocked over so many times with his feet is a pain, seeing as I choose not to use my bow for him. This does little damage if any, but its still a major pain falling every time I try to get back up. *#The last thing I want to point out on Plessy is the funny way his tail can knock people off of high cliffs. My student Zach is a gunner, and he more often than not will be knocked off the edge where he's firing due to his tail hitting while he's turning to face me. This also happens a lot when trying to climb up objects with him in close proximity. So here's three prime examples of the hitboxes of monsters. No matter where you are, always make sure to watch out for important things such as the hitbox of your enemy. Remember, if it collides with your hurtbox, you will be knocked back! Next time, I'll be discussing an article on how Rathian and Rathalos have changed over generations...and my own little take on what appears the nerfing of Rathalos's true power. Category:Blog posts